Customer premise equipment (CPE) devices typically remain in an operating mode for extended periods of time. However, CPE devices do not generally need to be in an operating mode for the entirety of these periods of time. CPE devices are generally configured to continually operate at a level that is capable of handling a worst-case scenario traffic load. However, the traffic load of a CPE device typically varies with time. The situation can therefore arise when a CPE device is operating at a level that requires higher power consumption than necessary during periods of lighter data traffic. Therefore, it is desirable to improve upon systems and methods for dynamically managing the operational status of CPE devices.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.